1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports tower spinner and, more specifically, to a banner spinner handle used by sports fans and other fanatics to show spirit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports team's fanatics wave towels and banners in many venues to show support and to rally team momentum. Oftentimes, a sponsored towel is given to every fan at a ticket gate so that they can be waved in unison during a game. The towel is spun at the fingertips by a rotation of the fan's wrist during crucial plays. The towel-banners provide a unique visual effect on viewers when a number of them are spun simultaneously.
The towels, acting as banners, have become novelties similar to fans, pom-poms and inflatable hands. A need is therefore felt to relieve fan's wrists of the strain caused by spinning and therefor allowing extended or more vigorous use. The present invention teaches a spinner handle that provides a fanatic with a means to spin the towel-banner in his or her palm as opposed to the fingertips.